


Victory Will Be Mine

by Accel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Victory
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: Star Saber and Deathsaurus are competitive in everything, up to and including interfacing.





	Victory Will Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> What prompted this was 'Deathsaurus is a power bottom who rides Star Saber to the gates of hell'.

Star Saber thought this was one of the most erotic sights he’s ever witnessed.

Deathsaurus was riding his spike with the single mindedness he usually devoted towards ending his life. Star Saber couldn’t look away from the wet folds of his valve parting around his glistening spike, slick with his lubricant. Deathsaurus was moaning, wings quivering and excess heat pouring from his frame. He was smiling at him triumphantly, so very, very pleased to be the one with the upper hand.

Star Saber groaned, desperately wanting to touch him. His wrists were cuffed to a bar set in the wall above the berth, preventing him from touching Deathsaurus, or himself. He wanted to run his hands over his thighs and touch his exposed chest. He wanted to find the spots on his wings that made him arch and shudder. He wanted to leave marks on him the way Deathsaurus’s clawed fingers have left shallow furrows in the raised bulk of his chest.

But, most of all, Star Saber wanted to _come_. The inhibitor chip inserted in a slot in his pelvic region prevented him from overloading, but did nothing to hinder his arousal. Deathsaurus had been keeping him on the edge of overload for an eternity, and it was _agonising_. His hips kept bucking uncontrollably, the motion hindered by Deathsaurus’s firm hands holding him down, as his body desperately sought release. His valve throbbed, clenching down hard on the large vibrator buzzing away relentlessly inside him. He was so wet he was positively dripping, the excess lubricant steadily seeping out past the edges of his valve panel.

Deathsaurus was tormenting him and using him for his own pleasure, and Star Saber was loving every second of it.

Deathsaurus stiffened and let out a long groan, his valve clamping down on Star Saber’s engorged, painfully hard spike as he overloaded again. Star Saber’s vision gave out, his world reduced to the almost unbearable pleasure that was burning him out from the inside. When his sight returned, it presented him with a slightly distorted image of a smirking Deathsaurus who didn’t look anywhere near satisfied. Star Saber held back sob. He wasn’t going to find relief any time soon.

Deathsaurus leant forward. He fitted his fingers into the furrows on his chest, and said, “Are you ready to admit your defeat, Star Saber?”

“No,” Star Saber said. He’d intended for there to be some force behind the word, but it came out as a thin whine.

Deathsaurus put his hand on his cheek, a finger tapping underneath an exposed eye. Star Saber never kept his visor on during times like these.

“You’re a wreck,” Deathsaurus hissed. “You want it so badly. Beg for it, and I’ll let you come while I’m using your spike.”

“Never,” Star Saber said, voice stronger this time.

Deathsaurus looked displeased. He settled back on Star Saber’s thighs, lifted himself up and slammed himself down on his spike. He started riding him hard, working himself towards another overload. This time, Star Saber did sob, blearily watching as Deathsaurus fisted his own spike and rubbed at his external node. He wished he’d ride his mouth again so that his poor, abused spike could get a reprieve from the near constant simulation.

After Deathsaurus’s sixth (seventh? He’d lost count) overload, Star Saber was mildly surprised to see him get up, his spike sliding out of him. He spread his legs, lay down between them, and took hold of the base of his spike with one hand. The tips of his fingers rested delicately against the engorged length.

“Give in,” Deathsaurus said. Star Saber didn’t answer, not trusting himself to say anything coherent.

He cried out as Deathsaurus licked a stripe up the underside of his spike and took the head of it into his mouth. His hips bucked violently, driving his spike further into his mouth. Deathsaurus didn’t seem to have an issue with this as let all of it slide down his throat, moaning as he licked and sucked his own lubricant off it.

Star Saber’s back arched, mouth open in a soundless gasp. He cried out again as the hot wetness of his mouth disappeared, but, to his relief and trepidation, Deathsaurus’s fingers touched his valve panel.

His panel snapped open and fingers moved through the mess of lubricant, removing the vibrator. Star Saber whined, relieved it was gone but also wanting it back so he could be filled again.

“You’re a filthy mess,” Deathsaurus said, voice low. Star Saber screamed as he put his mouth on him, eating up his lubricant like it was energon. He wrapped his hand around his spike, squeezing a little tighter than he needed to.

Star Saber was lost in a haze of pleasure. It felt so, so good. Deathsaurus’s mouth (and valve, and everything, really) was one of the best things he’d ever felt. He barely comprehended what was happening when the touch of his heavenly mouth disappeared yet again and arm hooked around his legs.

There was no resistance as Deathsaurus thrust inside Star Saber’s relaxed valve, all the way to the hilt. He set a rough, fast pace, the ridges of his enormous spike dragging over sensitised nodes. His fingers were pressing hard enough against his thighs to leave dents.

Star Saber didn’t know what sounds he was making. He felt like he was dying. His processor was warning him that his body temperature was climbing too fast for his cooling systems to keep up. He was vaguely aware he was saying Deathsaurus’s name over and over, but couldn’t find it in him to stop.

Deathsaurus said something to him, but it came through his audio receptors garbled. Star Saber felt one of his ports opening and the overload inhibitor chip was suddenly gone. He overloaded almost immediately, blacking out.

When he came online, Deathsaurus was lying next to him, looking huffy. He had been freed from his restraints, his panels were closed, and he had been cleaned of lubricant. His core temperature was at an acceptable level and his recharge cable was connected to him.  
“You are very stubborn,” Deathsaurus said.

Star Saber made an unintelligible sound in response. Deathsaurus rolled over and lay down on top of him. He looked at him critically.

“It seems that I’ve broken you,” Deathsaurus said, looking entirely too pleased.

“...Annoying,” was Star Saber’s mumbled response. Deathsaurus looked indignant, but he was too exhausted to needle him any further.

As he drifted off into recharge, the last thing he was aware of was Deathsaurus muttering how next time, victory would be his, next time for certain.

 


End file.
